


Secret Relationship

by bookskitten



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 times Jon thought there was something between his little sister and his best friend and one time when he got confirmation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm late, I know. But here is the next prompt. I know it's mostly dialogue, but kill me, I like dialogue. Also sorry for any mistakes

The first time, Jon noticed Arya’s favourite shirt on the floor of Gendry’s bedroom and frowned. But well, Arya was basically living with them anyway. She had a key, a toothbrush and shampoo in the bathroom and things of her scattered all around the flat, so the shirt wasn’t totally out of place. After all, he found a sock of Arya between his notebooks. He let it slip.

The second time, he came back from his afternoon class to find his sister reading something. With Gendry casually sleeping in her lap. He rose an eyebrow, questioningly.

“What are you doing?”

Arya mirrored his previous gesture.

“Reading. In case it wasn’t obvious.”she said while lifting her book.

“Why is my best friend sleeping on you?”

“Because he is tired.”she answered like it was nothing, even though there was a shade of sass in her tone.

“Why is he tired?”

“Fuck’s shake Jon, I didn’t open a Q&A.”she said in an exasperated whisper.” There is pizza in the microwave, go and eat or something. Also stop pouting like a puppy.”

He went to the kitchen grumbling, but he noticed Arya running her finger soothingly through Gendry’s hair. It wasn’t abnormal, she did that with him too and with Bran sometimes. Friendly gesture, right?

 

The third time, it was really odd. He came home, to a really unusual scene. Arya had her back to the counter and Gendry was holding her wrists up. They were both covered in flour and laughing.

“What in the seven hells?”

They both turned around and put some space between each other, then exchanged a fast look.

“Flour fight.” said Gendry on a very serious tone.

Jon didn’t even get the chance to ask what the hell is that supposed to mean because Arya threw some flour at him. 

“Damn it, Arya! My hair.”

The fourth time he came home and found his little sister sleeping on Gendry’s bed.  
“Why is she sleeping there?”he asked, turning to Gendry who was working on some architecture project.

His best friend looked up from his drawing and shrugged.

“She was tired and she dropped in the most comfortable place.”

“My bed is just as comfortable”

Gendry snorted.

“Jon, you are my best friend, but no sane person would want to sleep in your bed. Fuck may know what you did in there with Ygritte.

“Fair enough.”he muttered, but he was still frowning towards the door of the bedroom.

Something was wrong.

The fifth time, Gendry wasn’t home, but Arya was. In his best friend’s clothes.

“Why are you wearing those?”

Arya stopped drinking from her coffee mug and rolled her eyes.

“Because I like being comfortable.”

“In Gendry’s clothes?”

Jon realised his little sister developed a whole new level of eye rolling.

“Seriously Jon? I’m stealing your clothes, I still Robb’s clothes, I still Bran’s clothes and shoes. And at the rate Rickon is growing, I’ll steal his clothes too soon. Is this such an unexpected occurance?” 

“I guess not.”he said in the end, but frowned.

Something was definitely wrong.

 

The next time it wasn’t a suspicion. It was a straight up confirmation. He got it in the worst way. He just came back from the night shift, he was really grateful he managed to go home earlier. He had a monster paper to finish, he was extremely hungry and he had a headache. Jon was ready to go in his room and get some rest.Until he heard some really loud noises from Gendry’s room. Burglar? Serial killer? He took a look at Ghost who was sleeping peacefully on couch. Not a threat then. That didn’t stop Jon for basically tearing the door down and crashing in. There were three screams.

Jon run out of the room with the speed of sound. He didn’t need to see that. God, he didn’t need to see that. Would piercing his eyes with needle help? What if he took the   
dishes sponge and tried to wash his brain? Would it work? Maybe he could hit his head against the wall hard enough to get temporal amnesia. While Jon was having a crisis, Arya and Gendry came out of the bedroom, dressed and with worried expressions on their faces.

“Jon, are you alrig-”Arya didn’t get to finish her question.

“No. I’m not alright. I won’t ever be alright. My poor innocent eyes. I need air.”

He run out of the flat, grabbing a can of beer on his way out and finishing it till he arrived on the sidewalk. The he did what was the best thing to do.”

“Come on, come on.”he mumbled as his mobile was dialing the number. After the fourth ring:

“I hope you have a good reason to wake me up.” came Bran’s sleepy voice.

“I do.”exhaled Jon.”It’s an emergency. It’s about Arya.”

“What emergency?”Bran seemed wide awake now.”Do we need to bail her out of jail again?”

“No! It’s worse.”

Bran didn’t say anything, waiting for him to explain.

“She and Gendry are together. Like a couple.” he said slowly.

“Oh, that?”

Jon almost dropped the phone when he heard Bran tone.

“You knew?” he accused, raising his voice.

“Uh yeah, it isn’t exactly news.”

“Who else knew?”Jon interrogated. He heard Bran taking a deep breath.

“Rickon, Ygritte, Wylla, Anguy, Tom, Sam, Dany, Brea, Talea, Syrio, your milkman-”

“Alright, alright, who didn’t know?”

“Well, you and Robb, because you would go in killer big bro mood and Arya hates that. Our parents don’t know either, but for different reasons. They want to tell dad next month, when Arya turns 18, cause, you know, legal things and all that. Mom doesn’t know cause, you know mom, she isn’t exactly er...found of bastards. And obviously Sansa doesn’t know, she would immediately run to our parents and it would end up ugly. That’s all?”

“I…”his headache only got worse. He was trying to process all these things when Bran’s voice rang from the other end of the line.

“Hey Jon?”

“Hm?”

“You are her favourite brother, you know that. I think it will break her to not have your approval. And Gendry is your best friend. Of all people, I think you know best if they are a good match or not.”

He sighed.

“Thanks Bran. Goodnight.”

“No problem. Night!”

Jon closed his phone and went back to the flat. ‘You know best’ echoed Bran’s words in his mind. When he entered, both Gendry and Arya rushed to him, guilty looks on their faces. They both looked ready to rant, but Jon waved his hands to stop them.

“You use protection, keep silent and stay away from the common wall between the bethrooms while I’m at home. We settle this properly in the morning.” he went to his bedroom and closed the door behind him. 

Arya and Gendry looked at each other.

“Does that mean he is gonna strangle me in my sleep instead of killing me slowly and painfully?”

“No.”Arya shock her head.”I think we are fine.”then she gave him an evil look.

“And what sleeping are you on about?”she questioned while slowly pulling him towards their bedroom.”We have unfinished business.”


End file.
